powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Pooped to Puff
'Too Pooped to Puff '''is episode 3B of Season 2. It aired on August 20th, 1999. Synopsis Frustrated by a growing trend among the citizens of Townsville to call on them for the most menial of tasks, the girls decide that they would stop doing things if it means that people will learn how to do things for themselves. Plot The usual thing occurs in the City of Townsville: something bad happens and the Powerpuff Girls come to save the day. However, with the Girls saving the day over the years, the people come to start selfishly using them to do menial jobs such as booking perpetrators (often handled by police), walking a fire dog, changing light bulbs, and cleaning up a litter box. Even the Professor is using them to give him the TV remote just because he can't reach it himself. Tired of taking on everything for everyone in Townsville, the girls vent their frustrations with being reduced to menial work and leave the Professor (save for Bubbles, who grabs the remote to give it to him, only to throw it on the floor and following after her sisters). The Girls relax on a cloud while Townsville has another giant monster attacking. The people, however, are too confident in the girls to do anything about it; even the Mayor is surprised when he is greeted by an answering machine on the hotline phone. Later, people find them and, to their surprise, the girls want ''them to handle it! Due to them having the Girls doing everything for them, it's pretty much typical that the citizens have absolutely no clue on how to handle a giant monster, let alone screw in the aforementioned light bulb. When they finally do, it's stuck on electrical wires and the girls are still needed to coach them on what they should do, for they lack common sense. Eventually, firefighters spray it with water, shocking it into its destruction. Thus, the citizens finally learn how to take care of themselves, except for the Mayor who asks the Girls to clean up the whole city of all the monster's mess and dismembered remains. So, once again, the day is saved, with no thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Trivia *During the "day is saved" outro, the Narrator says "And so once again, the day is saved, with no thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" and then says that he saved the day all by himself, even though the girls are still seen in their regular poses. *In the 1998-2001 animated episode outro, the girls are surprisingly still seen in their normal smiling appearance and in their normal poses at the end of this episode. This was done because Craig McCracken, his crew, the network's executives, and the animators decided to let the 1998-2001 animated episode outro establish itself for a few episodes before playing around with it some more. Also, the 1998-2001 animated episode outro is even hotter in color temperature. *This episode marks the second time the Citizens of Townsville save the day in an episode, the first time was in "Collect Her". *Some of a cheering crowd from this episode reappears in the episode "Reeking Havoc". *TOM from Toonami thought this episode was relatable to him as he wanted Sara to do most of the work for him, to which Swayzak objected she couldn't now because she was offline and TOM had to deal with him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:1999 episodes